militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
851st Strategic Missile Squadron
|allegiance= |branch= | type = Squadron | role = Intercontinental ballistic missile |size= |current_commander= |garrison= |battles= World war II (American Campaign) (EAME Theater) |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=851st Strategic Missile Squadron emblem }} The 851st Strategic Missile Squadron (851 SMS) is an inactive United States Air Force unit. It was last assigned to the 456th Strategic Aerospace Wing, stationed at Beale Air Force Base, California. The 851 SMS was equipped with the HGM-25A Titan I Intercontinental ballistic missile (ICBM), with a mission of nuclear deterrence. It was the last Titan I ICBM Squadron to achieve alert status on 1 February 1961. The squadron was inactivated as part of the phaseout of the Titan I ICBM on 25 March 1965. History World War II The squadron was organized in early 1941 as the 78th Bombardment Squadron assigned to First Air Force as a medium bombardment squadron equipped with A-20 Havocs, and later B-18 Bolos. The unit was assigned to the 45th Bombardment Group at Savannah AAB, Georgia, then moving to Grenier Field, New Hampshire.Maurer, Maurer (1983). Air Force Combat Units Of World War II. Maxwell AFB, AL: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-89201-092-4. After the United States entered World War II the group was ordered to search for German U-Boats and to fly aerial coverage of friendly convoys off the northeast coast, then being reassigned to Langley Field, Virginia, then to Jacksonville AAF, Florida flying missions along the mid-atlantic and southeast coastline. In May 1942, the squadron was redesignated as the 7th Antisubmarine Squadron and assigned to the 25th Antisubmarine Wing of the AAF Antisubmarine Command. The squadron was deployed to the Caribbean and attached to the Sixth Air Force 25th Bombardment Group on Trinidad, flying antisubmarine patrols over the Caribbean as part of the Antilles Task Force during the spring and summer of 1943. In September 1943 due to the pending turnover of aerial antisubmarine patrolling to the Navy, the squadron was redesignated as the 851st Bombardment Squadron and returned to the role of a heavy B-17 Flying Fortress squadron and deployed to RAF Eye, England as part of the VIII Bomber Command 490th Bombardment Group. From England, the squadron flew combat missions over Europe until the end of the war. The squadron returned to Drew Field, Florida on 3 September 1945, then was inactivated on 7 November 1945. Intercontinental Ballistic Missile Squadron Reactivated in 1960 as a Strategic Air Command HGM-25A Titan I ICBM launch squadron. On April 1, 1961, SAC placed the 851st Strategic Missile Squadron on operational status. In September 1962, the 851st SMS became the last Titan I Squadron to achieve alert status. The squadron's missiles were deployed in a 3x3 configuration, which meant a total of nine missiles were divided into three bases. Each missile base had three ICBM missiles ready to launch at any given time. In November 1962, two months after the squadron became fully operational, SAC subjected the unit to an Operational Readiness Inspection (ORI). The 851st SMS became the first Titan I unit to pass.Titan I at Beale AFB, California On May 24, 1962, during a contractor checkout, a terrific blast rocked launcher 1 at complex 4C at Chico (851-C), destroying a Titan I and causing heavy damage to the silo. After the investigation, the Air Force concluded that the two separate explosions occurred because of a blocked vent and blocked valve. After damages were repaired, the Chico complex became operational on March 9, 1963. On November 19, 1964, Defense Secretary McNamara announced the phase-out of remaining first-generation SM-65 Atlas and Titan I missiles by the end of June 1965. Consequently, the Titan Is of the 851st SMS were removed from alert status on January 4, 1965. The last missile was shipped out on February 10. The Air Force subsequently inactivated the squadron on 25 March. Missile sites were later sold off to private ownership after demilitarization. Today the remains of the sites are still visible in aerial imagery, in various states of use or abandonment. Lineage * Constituted 78th Bombardment Squadron (Light) on 20 November 1940 : Activated on 15 January 1941 : Re-designated: 78th Bombardment Squadron (Medium) on 30 December 1941 : Re-designated: 7th Antisubmarine Squadron (Heavy) on 29 November 1942 : Re-designated: 851st Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) on 27 September 1943 : Inactivated on 7 November 1945 * Re-designated 851st Strategic Missile Squadron, and activated, on 25 August 1960 : Organized on February 1961 : Inactivated 25 March 1965 Assignments * 45th Bombardment Group, 15 January 1941 * 26th Antisubmarine Wing, 8 December 1942 : Attached to: 25th Antisubmarine Wing, c. 16 December 1942 : Attached to: 25th Bombardment Group, 4 April-20 July 1943 * 490th Bombardment Group, October 1943-7 November 1945 * Strategic Air Command, 25 August 1960 * 4126th Strategic Wing, 1 February 1961 * 456th Strategic Aerospace Wing, 1 February 1963 – 25 March 1965 Stations * Savannah AAB, Georgia, 15 January 1941 * Grenier Field, New Hampshire, 20 June 1941 * Langley Field, Virginia, 9 April 1942 * Jacksonville AAF, Florida, 16 May 1942 : Operated from Edinburgh Field, Trinidad, 20 April 1943-20 July 1943 * Mountain Home AAF, Idaho, 27 September 1943 – 9 April 1944 * RAF Eye, England, 28 April 1944-c. 26 August 1945 * Drew Field, Florida, 3 September 1945 – 7 November 1945 * Beale AFB, California, 1 February 1961 – 25 March 1965 Aircraft and missiles * A-20, DB-7 Havoc, 1941–1942 * B-18 Bolo, 1942–1943 * B-24 Liberator, 1944 * B-17 Flying Fortress, 1944–1945 * HGM-25A Titan I, 1962–1965 : Operated three missile sites: (1 Feb 1961-25 Mar 1965) :: 851-A, 2 miles ESE of Lincoln, California :: 851-B, 4 miles NNE of Sutter Buttes, California :: 851-C, 6 miles N of Chico, California See also * List of United States Air Force missile squadrons References Category:Military units and formations established in 1942 Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II Category:Missile squadrons of the United States Air Force Category:Military units and formations in California